1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to digital media items and more specifically to automatically providing access to digital versions of non-digital media subscribed to by a user.
2. Introduction
Many users have existing subscriptions to non-digital media such as publications including magazines, newspapers, movies, music, etc. and desire the ability to view these publications in digital format using a handheld device or computer system. Oftentimes, a publisher will require a user to visit the publisher's website to authenticate their subscription with the non-digital media to access the content in digital version that they have already paid for in non-digital media. The authentication process may prove burdensome and time consuming as it often requires the user to enter several pieces of authenticating information at the publisher website including the user's name, telephone number, address, date of birth, last few digits of the non-digital media barcode, credit card used to purchase the non-digital media, etc. If the user subscribes to several non-digital media, the user may be unmotivated to access digital versions of non-digital media they already subscribe to due to the amount of time required for the authentication process.
Media distribution platforms offer digital versions of publications from publishers that also offer printed versions of the publication. To avoid authenticating subscriptions individually for all the publishers the user is subscribed to, some users prefer to purchase digital subscriptions from publishers on a media distribution platform. However, in some cases, a user can be charged a second time when the user purchasing digital versions of the publications already subscribes to the same publisher in non-digital media.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems, methods, and computer readable media that allow users to automatically access digital versions of non-digital media they subscribe to with minimal effort without double charging for the digital versions.